Selene
by Alice Caiello
Summary: What couldnt be better when Cai goes to Japan for the first time. There she meets the Satomi family
1. Diamond Dust Translation

Diamond Dust- Selene ScansTranslator: Alice Caiello

**Page 00**

(frame 1)

**Since the time I was small I believed…**

**That the time I wore skates on the skating rink**

**I was able to fly—**

(frame 2)

**Since then for 7 years after school…I have been on the ice since**

Sign—Wakuwaku Skateland

: Kaya you can start practicing

(frame 3)

Kaya: Ok

(frame 4)

sfx: kashann- slide

**Page 02**

(frame 1)

**Takano Kaya till now only once**

(frame 2)

sfx: kyuu- twist

(frame 3)

Girl: Wah

She flew

sfx: gashaan- smash

girl- huh?

Girl: She missed it…

(frame 4)

**I've been practicing the third rotation jump (as you can see the result…)**

**Success of me doing it is 1 out of 10…**

_**Waah**_

**Page 02**

(frame 1)

sfx: kashaann- slide

Girl: Look your landing should be like this

Lately Kaya you haven't been close to a third rotation

sfx: sui- spin

Kaya: Yui you jump with such pride

**Uhh…**

(frame 2)

**Yui and I have been skating the same time since 7 years ago which Yui has progressed heaps…**

**This time We will be making a first appearance at the up-comming Junior tournament**

(frame 3)

Yui: For a while now something's been on my mind…

There's a suspicious looking guy over there

_What's he up to?_

sfx: hin hin- point point

Kaya: Huh?

sign- wakuwaku skateland

**Page 03**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

**Yui**: Ah no don't look over there

Kaya: Yui…

how is that guy suspicious…

(frame 3)

Man: Hey

Kitsuya get back to work

Kitsuya: _ahh_ Yes _I'll come now_

Kitsuya: _then_ I'll finish re painting the inside of the rink

(frame 4)

: Come on now

Practice Practice

sfx: kasha- rustle

**Page 04**

(frame 1)

That girl there has what it takes to do it

I'm sure she'll finally be able to do a 3rd rotation

_Perfectly_

(frame 2)

: Now do the 3rd rotation

sfx: gashaann- smack

Kaya: Kyaah!

kokee- cut

_demon coach_

: Like I said a failure to do it

**Page 05**

(frame 1)

sfx: pachi pachi- clap clap

(frame 2)

Kitsuya: Well done

sfx: pachi pachi pachi- clap clap clap

Kitsuya: _--hey _How old are you?

What year are you in ?

(frame 3)

Kaya: I'm a first year…but

Kaya: You…are a worker?

(frame 4)

Kitsuya: I'm Ketsuya _a 3rd year_

Kaya: Hey…

Why are you clapping when I fell?

Kitsuya: Eh? I shouldn't ?

Kaya: It's bad when I fall

(frame 5)

Kitsuya: But it's beautiful

**Page 06**

(frame 1)

Man: Hey get to work (angry)

Kitsuya: _crap_ Yes

Kitsuya: I've got to go seeya

(frame 2)

sfx: Basa- rustle

white sfx: para- flap

**Eh?**

Kaya: It's me…?

**This…is**

(frame 3)

sfx: ji- blush

**This drawing…**

sfx: dokin- thump

**I like it—**

**Page 07**

(frame 1)

Coach: Kaya what are you doing?

_Get back to ice skating_

Kaya: Okay

(book)

Hoshinanchu Studies 3-B

Kitsuya Takeshi

(frame 2)

can- paint

(frame 3)

Kaya: Um you dropped this yesterday

I'm sort of looked inside

Kitsuya: Eh?

**Page 08**

(frame 1)

Kitsuya: I'm sorry

I just drew without thinking

Peko- bow

Kaya: I beg you

Can I please have this drawing!

(frame 2)

Kaya and Katsuya: Eh?

(frame 3)

Kaya: No it's just I wanted this drawing

sfx: para para- flip flip

Kitsuya: Ah Don't look at the other pages

(frame 4)

Page- I want to change my pictures to paintings

Kaya: …

sfx: kaaaa- blush

Kitsuya: Laugh, laugh or laugh about it

_Nowadays it's something to do about_

**Page 09**

(frame 1)

Kaya: It's nothing to laugh about because I'm similar with one day becoming a world skater

I won't laugh

**But…**

(frame 2)

Kitsuya: Well Okay

Kaya: Thankyou

**This way, I feel I do have wings on my back…**

**How many times can I keep this haunch…**

(frame 3)

Kaya: Ahh

**Page 10**

(frame 1)

Kaya: It's snowing

(frame 2)

Kaya: If this wasn't an outside rink I wouldn't enjoy this

sfx: kuro kuro kuro- spin spin spin

(frame 3)

**My body feels so light**

(frame 4)

**Perhaps**

**This time for sure**

**Page 11**

(frame 1)

**I can fly—**

sfx: ka shann- scrape

**Page 12**

(frame 1-3)

sfx: basaa- rustle

**Page 13**

(frame 1)

sfx: sui- smooth

(frame 2)

Kaya: I flew

(frame 3)

Kaya: You saw? You saaw?

sfx: kuro- turn

(frame 4)

Kaya: I successfully did a 3rd rotation

Just now I felt like I had wings in that picture

Kaya: Thanks for getting me out of my slump!

sfx: pun pun pun- shake shake shake

Kitsuya: _h-_hey

**Page 14**

(frame 1)

sfx: surun- slide

Kitsuya: Woah

sfx: dakii- fall

(frame 2)

sfx: koke- snap

: owch

(frame 3)

Kitsuya: Sorry…

Kitsuya: By the way I'm not good at skating

Kaya: Eh?

(frame 4)

_Kaya: peh_

_Kaya: Ahaha_

**That's how I…met with Kitsuya-kun**

_Kitsuya: Don't laugh_

_Kaya: Sorry_

**Page 15**

(frame 1)

**Thank goodness…**

(frame 2)

Kaya: Isn't it such a beautiful picture

I finally did a 3rd rotation

_Kaya- It was done my Kitsuya-kun_

(frame 3)

Yui: hmph…This picture is meant to be you

sfx: hira hira- wave wave

(frame 4)

Yui: Kitsuya-kunn

(frame 5)

Yui: Hey Hey would you draw me flying

From Kaya's I'll do a hard pose for you

sfx: kimee- sparkle

_Kitsuya: Huh?_

**Page 16**

(frame 1)

Kitsuya: No well…It's just…

I really can't do a girl skating they way you do…

_Bit impossible…_

Yui: But you drew a picture of Kaya

(frame 2)

Kitsuya: Well you see

(frame 3)

Kitsuya: I didn't draw her while she was flying

Kitsuya: I thought of it…that she was flying

**So I didn't fly…?**

(frame 4)

Yui: So

(frame 5)

Yui: So I see

So she didn't fully master the 3rd rotation at all

Yui: In otherwords that

**Page 17**

(frame 1)

Yui: Poor thing, Kaya being so unskilled to fly

**Poor thing…?**

(frame 2)

Kitsuya: Truthfully I think

Kitsuya: Kaya is better than that and she won't lose!

(frame 3)

Yui: Wha—

sfx: kachin-

(frame 4)

sfx: dokii- thump

**Kitsuya-kun…**

**Page 18**

(frame 1)

_Yui- hmph_

sfx: zun zun- march march

(frame 2)

Yui: Kayaa

(frame 3)

Yui: Did you hear what Kitsuya-kun said

Yui: I am definitely better at the 3rd rotation that you are Kaya

Yui: The probability is that I'll be the champion

(frame 4)

**Is that so…**

(frame 5)

**I understand**

**That's just fine…**

sfx: taa-step

**Page 19**

(frame 1)

"Kaya is better than that and she won't lose"

**With that I'll do my best**

**The others believe in me and so do I…**

(frame 2)

sfx: pita- plop

Kaya: Geh

Rain?

(frame 3)

Kaya: Ahh

The pictures might get ruined

(frame 4)

sfx: gooo- whoosh

white sfx: hira- flap

Kaya: Ahh

The picture it

_No way_

**Page 20**

(frame 1)

Kaya: Uh

Ahwhere is it

(frame 2)

Kaya: Got it

(frame 3)

Kitsuya: You what are you doing ?

Kaya: Kitsuya-kun

(frame 4)

Kaya: I think this picture has been inspiring me

_Ah thankgod**ahaha**_

sfx: hoo- blow

**Page 21**

(frame 1)

Kitsuya: Even so a picture can't do that if it's raining now can it

sfx: pasa pasa- drip drip

(frame 2)

sfx: gusha gusha- rub rub

arrow- using his scarf

(frame 3)

Kaya: Thankyou

sfx: fuwa- lift

Kitsuya: Truthfully I'm happy

Something I drew…you feel that it's important to you

**Kitsuya-kun…**

**Page 22**

(frame 1)

Kitsuya: It's cold here ?

(frame 2)

Kaya: Okay

**Being together like this…**

(frame 3)

Kaya: Kitsuya-kun…

Kitsuya: yeah?

**Page 23**

(frame 1)

Kaya: Sorry I over heard before

That I wasn't able to fly like the picture

Kitsuya: Ehh?

You heard ?

Kaya: Even though…when you saw me and drew me doing the third rotation

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

sfx: doki doki doki- thump

Kitsuya: I drew it

Because I thought it would be beautiful

sfx: dokin- hearth thump

Kaya: Thankyou…

**I like you a lot…**

**Page 24**

(frame 1)

Kaya: Tomorrow I'll do my best

**Junior Skating Tournament**

Coach: Both of you relax

Coach: It's not like you need to rehearse or anything

(frame 2)

Coach: Kaya make sure you success 100 in your third rotation

_well do your best_

Yui: Don't you mean to say she'll succeed 0

(frame 3)

Kaya: Alright

**Right I'll do my best**

sfx: guu- squeeze

(frame 4)

sfx: kasaa- flap

**Page 25**

(frame 1)

picture- You don't have wings

sfx: dokunii- shatter

**What's this**

(Frame 2)

(frame 3)

sfx: suu- slip

sfx: dokirii- badump

Yui: You're not like the picture, you can't fly on your own

Kaya: Eh?

**My strength…just?**

(frame 4)

Kaya: For 7 years I've practice everyday to try to fly

sfx: guu- clentch

**Page 26**

(frame 1)

Person: Continuing on

Person: is Takano Kaya-san

Kitsuya: Ohh

(frame 2)

**You **

**Have no**

**Wings**

(frame 3)

**Page 27**

(frame 1)

sfx: kii- slide

sfx: gashaan- skid

sfx: gashann- skid

(frame 2)

**For once…**

**I couldn't fly…**

sfx: zawa zawa- chatter chatter

(frame 3)

**Page 28**

(frame 1)

**I couldn't fly—…**

(frame 2)

sfx: kasaa- rustle

(frame 3)

**I'm sorry ne…**

**The picture…I've ruined its purpose…**

(frame 4)

Person: ….

Up is Shiraishi Yui-san

**Page 29**

(frame 1)

Person: …

Third place is Shiraishi Yui-san

sfx: pachi pachi- click

(frame 2)

Girl: Hey that girl can do anything

Girl 2: But did you see that other pathetic one

sfx: hin hin

(frame 3)

Girl: She must be low ranked

Girl: How'd she get here

sfx: hin

(frame 4)

Girl: I think she shouldn't come to this tournament again

**Page 30**

(frame 1)

Kaya: What on earth have I been doing for 7 years,

Every single day I practiced…

Kaya: At last I know… That I'm truly unskilled…

(frame 2)

Kitsuya: Wha…

(frame 3)

**My dream's**

(frame 4)

sfx: bakoo- slam

**Not coming true**

**Page 31**

(frame 1)

(frame 2-3)

Kitsuya: I, love the way you skate…

I enjoy watching you…

sfx: pon- pat

Kaya: …just

(frame 4)

Kaya: Just stop

(frame 5)

Kaya: What so enjoyable now that I can't reach my dream…

Stop it already…

**Page 32**

(frame 1)

sfx: goshi goshi- rub rub

Kana: Afterall you sketched that beautiful picture

Kana: However, I still…

I couldn't spread my own beautiful wings…

**Page 33**

(frame 1)

Kaya: But it's okay

Kaya: I'll make Kitsuya-kun's dream come true

**It wasn't just here**

(frame 2)

Kaya: Seeya

(frame 3)

sfx: taa- tap

**Kitsuya-kun**

(frame 4)

(frame 5)

**our meeting**

**wasn't…just normal…?**

sfx: pita- pause

**Page 34**

(frame 1)

sfx: kiki- skid

Kaya: What?

(frame 2)

Woman: There was an accident in front of the skate rink,

A car ran through a red light

sfx: zawa zawa- talking

(frame 3)

Woman: It was a young high school student who drew

**Hoshinanchu Studies 3-B**

**Kitsuya Takeshi**

(frame 4)

Kaya: Don't die

**Page 35**

(frame 1)

Kitsuya: It's just my right hand…

(frame 2)

Kitsuya: Why'd they all make such a fuss

Just can't do anything physical

(frame 3)

Kitsuya: Before I was coming to draw you but I can't till I'm healed

Kaya: Eh…

**Page 36**

(frame 1)

Kaya: I'll stop…

If Kitsuya-kun does as well…?

(frame 2)

Kitsuya: You and I are doing it together

**Eh…?**

(frame 3)

Kitsuya: I haven't decided to be like that and I'm not stopping what I want to do!

**Page 37**

(frame 1)

**What I want to do…?**

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

**That's…**

(frame 4)

Kaya: Nooo…

(frame 5)

Kitsuya: Well…let's stop

**Page 38**

(frame 1)

Kitsuya: Relieve yourself,

When I can start drawing again you will start skating again

sfx: pokon- rustle

(frame 2)

Kaya: Wha

(frame 3)

Kaya: Then I'll…

I'll surely be able to do a third degree turn

So you better hurry and get better Kitsuya-kun

**I… won't give up**

Kaya: Because I like you

**Page 39**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

sfx: gyuu- squeeze

Kitsuya: So do I

**Page 40**

(frame 1)

(frame 2)

Girl: Look look

(frame 3)

Girl: pretty—

(frame 4)

sfx: pachi pachi pachi pachi- clap

**Page 41**

(frame 1)

sfx: pachi pachi pachi pachi- clap

(frame 2)

Coach: With all that clapping you should get jumping

That's a sign she's doing better

(frame 3)

**This is the first time I've noticed**

**That the sound of applauding is just for me**

**Page 42**

(frame 1)

Kaya: Yep

Kaya: Ahh

This is another drawing?

Kitsuya: This is what you'll be like at the next tournament…

I've gotten much better at drawing haven't I

Kaya: Yeah and I just love this picture

(frame 2)

Coach: Look here Kaya no slacking off now (angry)

Kaya: _ah _Okay

**Page 43**

(frame 1)

kaya: We'll I'm going

sfx: pann- pat

(frame 2)

Kaya: I'll do my best

**Always together…right?**

Owari- The End


	2. Natsu no Koshien chp 4 Translation

**Page 02**

(frame 1)

**Todays the game-**

Daichi: Yo!

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Natsuko: Did you just happen to be in this area

Daichi: Ahh...It seems

**It's as if nothing even happened yesterday**

**Page 03**

(frame 1)

Daichi: Todays Game

sfx: kashaa...- clack

(frame 2)

(frame 3)

Daichi: We'll absolutely win!

sfx: dokun dokun- thump thump

**As I thought Daichi**

Natsuko: Y-

(frame 4)

Natsuko: Yes!

Natsuko: I'll go all out to strike

Daichi you give it your all throwing

**Todays our game**

**I'll give it my all to show him**

**Page 04**

(frame 1)

:Right

- Playball

**theres no need to change schools**!

(frame 2)

sfx: Zaa- rustle

**Such great spirit**

(frame 3)

:S-Strike

sfx: Pon-

(frame 4)

:Strike Batter Out

Change

**I must too...**

sml sfx: guu- sweat

**Page 05**

(frame 1)

**As long as Daichi's pitching there's nothing to worry about!**

Natsuko: Fine! Bring on the fighting spirit

Daichi: ohh...

(frame 2)

**Everyoneare doing their best to make it their priority 'to win'**

**standing firmly!**

**(frame 3)**

Hinodai's side sets are 0, why 0...

_gulp_

:By chance, possibly...

**Page 06**

(frame 1)

Natsuko: We'll win!

(frame 2)

:W-win! I say it's funny this is so easy...

Natsuko: Outof 8 players there have been 3 hits and 1 error

before that it was nothing

:Them being down to 0 is thanks to Daichi-...

(frame 3)

Daichi: Everyone did their best at practice

(frame 4)

Daichi: I'm

proud of you all for everything which puts me at ease when I throw

**Daichi...**

(frame 5)

Daichi: Surely being first won't get the best of us

**Page 07**

(Frame 1)

:Our baseball team has 9 players

:Thats like 9 chances

(frame 2)

:We'll absolutely win-!

:Right-

(frame 3)

sfx: gaa- slip

:turn turn

(frame 4)

sfx: PO- Poof

sxf: Sowa!- Slide

:Runner number 9- Is clear-

(frame 5)

Natsuko: Don't mind

**Everyone's getting tired**

**Page 08**

(frame 1)

**Why we have only had 1 out,**

**That may have lowered out 9 chances...**

(frame 2)

sfx: Zaa- rustle

(frame 3)

sfx: Kan- Clang

(frame 4)

-Wah

sfx: Pon- puff

(frame 5)

-Wah

-Wah

:Alright 1 home

(frame 6)

**1 home...**

sfx: dokun- thump

**Page 09**

I'm not doing it...for myself

This insecurity of me being forced to

(frame 2)

sfx: dokun- thump

(frame 3)

**Being forced**

**I wouldn't think someone so popular would be...**

sfx: dokun- thump

(frame 4)

**Suppose--**

**If we had lost**

sfx: dokun- thump

**He would or wouldn't change schools?**

**Page 10**(frame 1)

sfx: dokun- thump

: Foul

(frame 2)

**Stop it**

sfx: kaan- chink

: Foul

(frame 3)

**Everyone, Everyone we must win**

(frame 4)

: Foul

sfx: kaan- chink

**Keep doing your best**

(frame 5)

sfx: Kaan- chink

**There are things to consider here**

(frame 6)

: Foul...

**I will help towards Daichi's dream**

sfx: daa- thud

**Page 11**

(frame 1)

sfx daa daa daa daa daa daa- dash dash dash dash dash

?- watch for the ball

(frame 2)

sfx: pashi-

(frame 3)

(frame 4)

Daichi: Natsuko!

Are you stupid or something

:Wah

(frame 5)

: O-Out! Three ou--

: Change

(frame 6)

Daichi: Are you ok? Are _you're bleeding_

Natsuko: Haha, If I was wearing a helmet it wouldn't have happened

(frame 7)

Daichi: Are you stupid

**Page 12**

(frame 1-2)

Daichi: The hairpin would have suited you

**This way now**

Daichi: Captains up to hit that's you Natsuko

Natsuko: Ok...

(frame 3)

Daichi: _**here** I _entrust this to you

**hes kind and I...**

sfx: Kapo- plop

(frame 4)

Natsuko: O-ok

sfx: Kaan- chink

**Page 13**

(frame 1)

:Alright--

Captain do your special hit--

sfx: wa wa- wah wah

(frame 2)

With everyone's speed

this is a chance

(frame 3)

sfx: Batsu- whoosh

(frame 4)

sfx: Ki--in - Twack

**I won't absolutely lose**

(frame 5)

sfx: wa-- -wah

:It goes--

(frame 6)

sfx: wah- oh-

:It advanced to the defense so

(frame 7)

:It's a tie!

**Page 14**

(frame 1)

:It's 3rd base so stop...

(frame 2)

:Stop

(frame 3)

**I've always...**

**Always loved Daichi but**

(frame 4)

**I've always felt the same for baseball too**

(frame 5)

**and the same going to Koshien too**

(frame 6)

**I know**

**Page 15**

(frame 1)

**I want to grant Daichi's dream**

sfx: Za Za- slide

**Page 16**

(frame 1-3)

:Safe

sfx: koro- roll

(frame 4)

-Wah

-Wah

:What a turn around--

(frame 5)

:Even though its a practice match they won _haha_

: _Hey_ They're so pleased

sfx: zaku zaku- chill chill

:Really

It was just a practice match and they showed they refused to lose

**Page 17**

(frame 1)

sfx: potan- pat

**Those words we won**

(frame 2)

Daichi: Natsuko!

**Daichi is a strayed**...

(fraem 3)

Daichi: Why you crying?

Daichi: Where were you hurt?

(frame 4)

Natsu: ...do...

(frame 5)

Daichi: Natsu...

**Page 18**

(frame 1)

Natsuko: Don't go--

sfx: poro poro poro- drip drip drip

(frame 2)

Natsuko: Don't go Daichi--

**Page 19**

(frame 1)

Daichi: Natsuko...

sfx: hikku- hiccup

sfx: uu- woo

Natsuko: hm?

(frame 2)

sfx: hyoi- plop

Daichi: Alright then

(frame 3)

Natsuko: What're you doing Daichi

Daichi: Carrying you on my shoulder--!

(frame 4)

sfx:-wa -wah

**todays leader**

(frame 5)

_**- good going good going**_

Natsuko: Gya--

**Page 20**

(frame 1)

:Nakamura-kun you did some nice pitching today

Because of you everyone had the fight spirit in them

sfx: da da da- step step step

(frame 2)

Daichi: For today it was a various easy win

thank you very much

sfx: peko- bow

(frame 3)

Daichi: Next time lets have an official play

todays game was fun

(fraem 4)

Daichi: Goodbye then

:Dai...

**Page 21**

(fraem 1)

: Aren't you going to ask?

(frame 2-3)

Daichi: I don't want to go to Hinodai

(frame 4)

Daichi: Right now everyone is

and I myself are halfway so I can't go...

(frame 5)

Daichi: Besides that...

I don't want to separate from this girl sorry...

(frame 6)

guy 1: Lets go to the family restaurant--

**Next time lets not all go together it's too serious!**

Nats and Daichi: ...

sfx: dara dara dara- sweat

everyone: agreed--

**Page 22**

(frame 1)

sfx: giyu- grab

**:what?**

(frame 2)

Daichi: Senpai!

We have other things to do so you guys go ahead

Natsuko: Daichi?

: Eeh?

with today's leading one!

(frame 3)

sfx: da- dash

:Ah--

(frame 4)

Daichi: Haven't had to run since the game--

Natsuko: Everyone sure seemed strange

sfx: ze

sfx: ha ha

(frame 5)

Daichi: I declined from changing schools

**Page 23**

(frame 1)

Natsuko: We only won one game and you came to this

Natsuko: What for?

Daichi: Yeah

(frame 2)

Natsuko: But still why didn't you go

(frame 3)

Natsuko: You had the chance with Hinodai's member to become a true west Tokyo player

(frame 4)

Daichi: After this I'll search for the one to practice with me

(frame 5)

Natsuko: Shouldn't you get your girlfriend to do that...

**Page 24**

(frame 1)

Daichi: Natsuko is just fine

(frame 2)

Daichi: Sorry I just think I've always wanted to date

someone as good as you

**Page 25**

(frame 1)

sfx: fuu- blow

(frame 2)

Natsuko: It hurts--!

Daichi: It's changed colour--

sfx: jan jan- sting sting

(frame 3)

Daichi: Does your forehead hurt?

Natsuko: It hurts

(frame 4)

**Page 26**

(frame 1)

Daichi: I like you alright

(frame 2)

Natsuko: Me too I like you very much

(fraem 3)

Natsuko: About what you said being my rival...

Daichi: Is baseball only

(frame 4)

Natsuko- So now shall we return?

Daichi- We should runaway

**Page 27**

(frame 1)

**And the Summer Holidays**

Natsuko: Captain! Operation GET members

(frame 2)

Natsuko: Stole them from Kendo and Chores

Natsuko: I got them out of it

guys: All right

(frame 3)

Daichi: I leaded Nyuubu and Sabousha--!

: Daichi as well?

**Page 28**

(frame 1)

Daichi: It's the time when youth show how energetic they are

: Fighting spirit

_- Even though my blood circulation is dead_

(frame 2)

_- How about 3 people go and get some supplies_

_Daichi and Natsuko: Alright--_

(frame 3)

:Lets go buy Juice and Sweets--

(frame 4)

Daichi:Paper cups and plates--

:And now it's decided

**Page 29**

(frame 1)

: With an over all championship of 83 belongs to Hinodai's High School

:It's them who will be the new champions

(frame 2)

:Heres an Interveiw

(frame 3)

Natsuko: (sign:Natsu) Wait isn't that the rep?

Daichi: (sign: Dai) is too!

(frame 4)

Daichi: Next year I'll be able to take you there Natsuko

:Rumors the team was on some strict training…

(frame 5)

Natsuko: You're wrong I will be the one taking you

**Page 30**

(frame 1)

:Well…

(frame 2)

Both: We'll go together!

**Next year we'll surely go to--**

**Page 31**

(frame 1)

**The summer of Koshien**

Side bar- Thankyou for your help, Jisaku too for everything (Chitzuru)

The End


End file.
